The Journey
by kitanokami
Summary: teh story about Takeru and Hikari life, Love and Adventure check this and dont forget REVIEW
1. Hope of Light

RIIIIIIIING! Bel sekolah SMA Banzai berbunyi, semua siswa mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing, semuanya termasuk Takeru Takaishi dan Hikari Yagami, keduanya masuk kelas masing-masing Takeru di kelas IPS dan Hikari di kelas IPA, "dah Takeru-kun aku ada pelajaran Kimia dulu ya!" kata Hikari, "ya Hikari" balas Takeru, ia tau bahwa nanti istirahat ia akan memberi surprise untuk perempuan itu, rasanya tak sabar ia memberi hadiah yang ia buat dengan Patamon 4 hari yang lalu dan ia berfikir waktunya adalah sekarang, Takeru adalah anak yang mencintai puisi, sastra dan sejarah wajar jika hadiahnya adalah puisi dan sebuah barang khusus, takeru juga terkenal sebagai pembuat Haiku(puisi jepang), terakhir ia di kabarkan mendapat juara 1 tingkat nasional, dia juga jago bermain gitar, tak heran jika ia kadang pintar menciptakan lagu, ya itu adalah hasil kombinasi puisi dan permainan gitarnya, sedankan hikari adalah anak yang pendiam, dia adalah jagoan dalam pelajaran IPA khususnya Matematika, dan ia juga punya kelebihan lain yaitu Basket, posisi playmaker dan jabatan kapten di sematkan padanya, ia juga seorang pianis meski tak jagoan, ya untuk main lagu bisalah. Pelajaran telah usai dan kini di gerbang sekolah sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning sudah menunggu dengan setelan jaket Chelsea dan tas besar yang isinya buku dan sebuah hadiah, "hai Takeru gomen ya aku kelamaan tadi ada yang harus diurus, biasa remedial Kimia." Ujar Hikari sambil melakukan Rei, "nyantai aja Kari, aku juga baru nyampe, tadi ada temen minta dibuatin Haiku" "Siapa? tumben ada objekan, pasti cowo dan mau nembak cewe." "tepat sekali sa…eh maksudku Kari, gimana kau bisa tau?", "hehe all people will search the master.", Kali ini Takeru tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "perempuan cerdas!", "Mmmm Hikari ayo, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan", "apa? ", "you will know girl." Kata Takeru dan nampaknya Hikari mengerti, di perjalanan mereka menjemput patamon dan tailmon terlebih dahulu di rumah Kak Sora, pacarnya kaka Hikari, Taichi, "Terimakasih ya kak!" ujar mereka berbarengan, "yo hati-hati ya, eh sebentar Takeru aku boleh bicara sebentar?" lanjut Sora, "boleh tidak Hikari?", "boleh." Katanya sambil tersenyum, "ada apa ka sora?" kata Takeru, sebelum di jawab sora mendekati teliga takeu dan berbisik "kita akan jadi saudara Takeru, percayalah aku bisa merasakannya, FLYING GET!, sudah itu saja cepat sana."usir Sora dan entah mengapa ini membuat Takeru kepikiran, "sudah urusannya? Cepet amat." Kata hikari, "emang ngomongin apa?" ujarnya lagi, "nanti di taman kau akan tau Kari" entah mengapa tailmon dan patamon juga ikut penasaran, sesampainya di taman dan mencari tempat duduk akhirnya takeru buka suara, "ingat kemarin 16 Januari?", "ya memangnya kenapa?" balas Hikari, "Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu Hikari-chan!" kata Takeru sambil memberi kado yang ia buat bersama Patamon "eits mending buka dirumah jangan disini gak enak aku sama yang lain." Kata Takeru, "sip T.K" kata Hikari sambil memanggil nama akrab takeru, "mmmm hikari.." teeeeet sms dari hp hikari berbunyi, "Takeru aku harus pulang nampaknya ibu membutuhkanku dirumah makasih untuk hadiahnya" cup! Hikari memberi ciuman pada pipi takeru dan saat itu juga patamon mulai menggoda dengan bernyanyi "If I can't help falling in love with you!" kata Patamon, anehnya kali ini Takeru tak melawan dan hanya mengajak Patamon pulang.

Hikari Pov

"aku pulang BU!", "Ah hikari darimana saja kamu, ayo bantuin ibu masak", "bentar ya bu aku beres-beres dulu.", "ya ", kali ini aku terdiam menatap hadiah dari Takeru, entah mengapa tapi aku seperti ingin membukanya, sepertinya ada dunia lain yang membuatku ingin membukanya, namun tailmon menghentikanku, "lebih dibuka malam saja Ri-Chan"katanya polos, ya malam saja, bukankah Takeru bilang Malam adalah waktu sempurna untuk membuka hadiah, dan rasanya aku akan melakukannya, setelah ganti baju, aku siap membantu ibu memasak, "Hikari tadi kemana dulu?", "emmm ke taman bareng Takeru, tadi dia ngajak aku ke taman mungkin buat jalan-jalan aja" ujarku, kali ini Ia tersenyum dan berkata "kamu sudah menemukannya,Hikari?", "menemukan apa?", "jangan berpura-pura kamu menemukan itukan dalam diri Takeru!?", "menemukan apa?" ujarku, aku tak tau kearah mana pembicaran ini, tapi setelah itu ibu mengatakan "AI!", kali ini aku diam seolah ingin mengatakan "iya! I get it" tapi rasanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, "tak usah malu anaku, ibu juga merasakannya, waktu bertemu ayahmu, dan ibu menemukannya saat ibu 1 tahun di bawahmu." Sekarang aku tau ibuku menyukai ayahku sejak kelas 1 SMA. Akhirnya makan malam sudah disiapkan, kakakku sedang apel di rumah Kak Sora dan ayahku nonton bareng Liga Spanyol Madrid vs Barca dan aku tau kenapa ia menulis pesan Hala Madrid pada ibu, itu membuktikan bahwa ia nonton bareng dan tak tanggung, ia menonton di CentralPark bersama Madridista yang lain, nah akhirnya aku makan malam bertiga bareng Ibu dan Tailmon(Tailmon makan makanan favoritnya yaitu Kare Ayam), akhirnya aku menyudahi makan malam, aku mencuci piringku dan tailmon, lalu bergegas kekamar mengerjakan tugas, setelah jam 9 tailmon sudah tidur, teriakan para fans Madrid dan Barca masih terdengar dari Central Park dan aku pikir sekarang saatnya aku membuka hadiah dari Takeru, setelah ku lihat, ternyata hadiahnya adalah sebuah puisi dan gelang dari kain tali sepatu bertuliskan HIKARI dalam tulisan kanji, dan aku coba baca puisi dari Takeru yang ditulisnya dalam bahasa Inggris

That's Home

The sound Of music

A Special Cat

I Calling the Light

But never come

Though the sun still Shine

I want to make a Hope

But I need a Light to make it true,

I want to be a Hope of Light

I want it so much

I will keep the Light

By any means

I will die for it

Cause I want to be Hope of Light

-Takeru-

Seperti biasa, sulit dimengerti aku coba baca berulang kali, namun aku tak tau apa maskud murni puisi ini, meski aku tau Takeru ahli membuat orang bingung dengan puisinya, untuk yang satu ini aku ingin tau dan aku rasa aku perlu tau itu sekarang, rumah takeru tidak jauh dan malam ini sangat ramai karena pertandingan bola, jadi aku meng-SMSnya dan memintanya datang ke Central Park tanpa Patamon dan aku yakin Pata sudah tidur, setelah ku SMS, ia menjawab akan datang kesana sekarang, dan aku sudah meminta ijin pergi ke central park lalu ibu mengijinkanku, lalu aku pergi.

Takeru pov

Perkataan kak sora membuatku berpikir terus, apa sekarang memang saatnya, aku rasa iya!, apalagi puisi itu tanpa sadar adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, kakak matt pernah bilang, "jatuh cinta itu biasa, jadi biasakanlah" maka aku siap membiasakannya, apalagi untuk perempuan yang aku cintai, semenit kemudian Hikari mengirim SMS, intinya dia mau aku ke taman dan karena di rumah aku sendirian, aku rasa tak ada alasan menolak, lalu aku beranjak keluar rumah, jika ada yang bertanya kemana yang lain, jawabannya mereka meninggalkanku untuk berlibur, alasannya karena aku harus sekolah jadi ditinggal, huh sial. Kali ini aku berjalan keluar rumah, untuk menemui Hikari, ku pakai Jaket sekolah Banzai karena disana ada nobar jadi aku usahakan jika bukan Chelsea maka aku gunakan jaket lain, sesampainya di taman aku lihat Hikari juga baru datang jadi kami tak harus menunggu lama, "T.K boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" kata Hikari memulai percakapan, kulihat ia memakai gelang buatanku dan kulihat ada secarik kertas dan ia berkata "apa artinya ini Takeru-kun, kuharap kau tak berputar lagi untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini" kata hikari dan kali ini aku yang bingung mau dimulai dari mana, "mmmm begini" aku mencoba untuk stay cool, "aku rasa lebih baik to the point saja, coba liat baik2 tulisan yang kata yang awalnya besar kecuali kata pertama", hikari melihat puisi itu dan ia menyadari bahwa Light dan Hope adaalah kata2 tersebut"sekarang kau bisa mendalami artinya?" kata ku dengan berharap ia mengerti dan ternyata tebakanku benar, "aku mengerti Takeru, Light adalah (arti) namaku dan Hope adalah lambangmu(dalam digimon), tapi apa kau yakin soal….",belum sempat ia selesai bicara aku memotongnya, "jika untuk menjadi seorang fans Chelsea aku tidak ragu, lalu apa alasan ku untuk ragu pada yang satu ini." Kali ini ia tersenyum "dan Takeru kau tau nampaknya aku sudah yakin bahwa AI milik ku ada padamu" kata Hikari, dan aku membalasnya "aku juga begitu", entah siapa yang memulai namun saat perpanjangan waktu, pihak cafe yang menyelengarakan nobar menyetel When a Man Love a woman, sekejap itu membuat suasana hatiku nyaman akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan bersiap benyambut hari baru, ya aku siap, Hikari juga, meski aku tau besok akan ada serbuan pertanyaan KEPO dari teman-temanku dan tentu saja tatapan tajam Daisuke, aku yakin bahwa kami siap dengan status baru kami yaitu "koibito".

Bersambung


	2. Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iruka?

"Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iruka?("

"Ayo Pata! Kita ke sekolah hari ini hari jumat jadi aku bisa membawamu ke Sekolah." Kata takeru, "yipie… " kata patamon sambil berjingkrak, takeru kembali teringat malam kemarin, bukan karena Madrid vs Barcelona, tapi kemarin menjadi tanggal yang mungkin merubah hidupnya selamanya, ya akhirnya Hikari Yagami menjadi miliknya, saat ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba "Hikari!" Nampak Takeru belum siap menghadapi Gadis barunya itu "TAILMON APA KABAR!?" kata patamon, ya Hikari membawa Tailmon "BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" kata tailmon, "maaf mengagetkanmu T.K, tapi rasanya aku ingin jalan ke sekolah hari ini denganmu." Kata hikari dengan senyum simplenya, "bukannya tiap hari juga begitu?", kata takeru, "ya tapi sekarang ada bedanya." Kata hikari dan takeru akhirnya mengerti.

Takeru Pov

"hey! Ri-Chan, katanya sekarang ada pemilihan ulang ekskull ya?" aku buka pembicaraan, "yep katanya sekarang bisa milih 2 loh! Aku mau basket dan Pencinta Alam, kamu T.K?" kata hikari, "ya mungkin biasa lah Aikido dan mmmm aku mah ikut kamu juga deh Pencinta alam." Kata ku, aku tak tau eskul apa selain AIKIDO yang aku senangi jadi aku ikut pilihannya, akhirnya kami sampai disekolah dan karena AIKIDO libur jadi aku ikut pembukaan di ekskull Pencinta alam, mereka menamainya AI-SHI-BA sinkatan dari AI Shizen BANZAI,(AI= cinta, Shizen= alam, banzai nama sekolah), dan bukan main kagenya saat kami tau bahwa pembimbingnya adalah KAK SORA!, ya pacar kakanya Hikari, Taichi, menjadi pembimbing kami, sekilas ku lihat ia tersenyum seakan berkata "nah benarkan! Kalian pasti jadian!", "baiklah teman-teman, perkenalkan aku Sora Takenouchi, aku akan menjadi pembimbing kalian, salam kenal!", dan kali ini ia melihat kearah kami berdua namun tak mengatakan apa-apa, "nah nanti minggu depan acarapertama kita camping! Jadi kita langsung latihan di Alam, bawa Digimon juga tak masalah!", setelah mengenalkan beberapa insturktur akhirnya kami boleh pulang, dia bilang sekarang cuman pengenalan saja dan mewanti soal minggu depan, saat kami bernjak keluar ia menahan kami, "mau kemana kalian, pasangan baru? Ikut aku dulu ke taman!" jadi kami ikut saja dengan titahnya, terpaksa.

Hikari Pov

Dijalan aku, Takeru, Kak Sora, Patamon, Tailmon dan Piyomon, Digimon milik kak sora, setibanya ditaman aku dan takeru di suruh duduk, "nah jadi bagaimana?" kata Kak Sora, "bagaimana apanya?" kata kami, belum dijawab, sebuah suara mengagetkanku, "HEI Sora ma belle dan hai Hikari, Takeru, wah adikku ternyata memang sudah gede!" kata orang itu dan orang itu adalah kakaku, Taichi, aku tau bahaya besar menanti, ia pasti tak akan berhenti meledekku, "wah fans Madrid ini udah gede, hahahaha udah punya pacar, adiknya si Matt, gimana waktu kalian pertama jadian?" nadanya mengejek kami, aku asalnya ingin menjawab namun takeru membuat sebuah jawaban yang menantang namun aku suka jawaban itu, "Yang pasti lebih baik dari pada Fans Arsenal dan Barcelona jadian." Kata Takeru, "Ya lebih baik dari itu, kakaku." Kata ku merespon jawaban Takeru, kali ini mata kakaku berbeda, apalagi setelah Ia melihat jaket Chelsea yang dipakai Takeru dan pertikaian antara dua team Great London ini tak mungkin terelakan, "hey Chelsea! Baru 4 piala EPL diem aje lu!" kata kakaku, taichi, nadanya kali ini ngajak berantem, "dan juga untuk yang belum pernah Juara UCL, juga puasa gelar 8 tahun." Kata takeru membalas, "Kak sora, apa yang sering kaka lakukan berdua dengan kak sora? " kataku ingin tau, "ya jalan berdua, keliling kota, ke mall, kealam bebas, main apa aja." Kata kak sora, "oh ya jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, ya jadi gimana waktu takeru pertama nembak kamu, jelaskan padaku." Kata Kak sora dan semua digimon ia suruh main, aku ceritakan semua kejadian kemarin dan ku jelaskan puncaknya, "dan begitulah. " kata ku mengahiri cerita panjang itu, "Ihh So Sweet! Boleh aku lihat puisinya?kau membawanya kan? " kata kak sora, "itu bacaan yang tak akan aku lupa untuk bawa."kata ku sambil memberi puisi Takeru, sambil membiarkan takeru dan kakaku berdebat soal ARSENAL VS CHELSEAnya, aku biarkan kan sora membacanya sambil berpikir "terkadang fans Madrid dan Barcelona bisa lebih akur dari dua group London itu.", "ahh takeru memang keren" kata kak sora, "bisa gak tolong bilang sama kakamu untuk buat ginian juga buatku, bukannya nge-gombal terus"kata kak sora , "memangnya kaka gak pernah bikinin sesuatu gitu buat kak sora?" kataku penasaran, "pernah." Katanya sambil melihat langit, "ia membuatkanku sebuah rangkaian bunga dan aku tau itu adalah hasil karyanya" ujar kak sora, wajahnya memerah, "soalnya kalau minta dibuatin pasti bagus." Kata kak sora dan kami pun tertawa,

Sora Pov

"ayo makan! kalian udah belum berantemnya?"kata ku melihat mereka masih adu debat, "huh, baiklah" kata mereka, kami hanya tertawa, betapa kekanakannya mereka, "oke kalian mau makan apa?" kataku menawarkan sambil memperlihatkan menu, "aku kwetiaw, pake ebi dan pedas merica dan kopi moca!" kata Takeru, "aku mie goreng biasa dan milkshake" kata taichi, "aku ayam teriyaki dan jus strawberry" kata hikari, "sip aku pilih nasi goreng dan choco drink" kataku sambil meneriaki pelayan, "hey Kalian jadi gak ngajak kita nih!" kata orang disana dan astaga! Itu Yamato dan Mimi "hey kalian sini mau ikut makan?" ajakku ,"mau, oh adiku, dia sudah gede rupanya, yakan Taichi?" kata Yamato, "iya" jawab taichi ketus.

Takeru pov

Akhirnya makanan datang dan kulihat kaka dan kak mimi memesan sushi dan choco cream, beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah menyelesaikan makan, rasanya kami ingin reuni soal masa lalu, kulihat kak sora, kak mimi dan taichi asik ngobrol dan kami sisanya lebih senang diam, begitupun aku dan hikari, perut kenyang bikin males ngobrol, ku lihat dia terdiam seperti berusaha mengolah makanan dan kulihat kak Yamato dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin mengajak Hikari jalan-jalan, yak e tempat kesukaanku untuk membuat puisi, yaitu bendungan Atsuko, tempatnya indah apalagi kalau sudah mau sore, "kak yamada boleh pinjam motor CBR-nya?" kataku, "buat apa anak kecil? Mengajak Hikari Jalan-jalan?"dia menebak, "yep! boleh ya?", "nih, aku akan mengantar mimi dengan mobil saja." Kata kaka sambil memberi kunci motornya, "hikari, ayo ikut aku bentar." Kata ku hikari mengiyakan, "hey mau dibawa kemana adikku?" kata Taichi, "sudahlah yang gak usah ditanyain gitu mulu."kata kak sora, akhirnya aku membonceng Hikari ke tempat kesukaanku, "kita mau kemana Takeru?" Tanya hikari, "ke Bedungan Atsuko, tempat kesukaanku", akhirnya kami sampai, "AAAAAAA DAISUKI." Kata Hikari, "aku bilang juga ini tempat kesukaan ku, welcome to Atsuko Dam", kataku, lalu kami duduk di sana tak terasa kepala hikaru ada di pundakku "Anata wa Watashi no Ai, Takeru"katanya, aku diam dan tersenyum, entah anugrah tuhan yang mana yang bisa mengalahkan momen ini, "Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iruka?(pernahkah kau lihat mata hari terbenam di sore hari)" kataku, "ya aku pernah" kata Hikari, "tapi tak pernah seindah ini." Ujarnya, kali ini aku terbius oleh perkataannya, "never I feel so good like this, I wanna you always beside me, like this, boku no Hikari " ujarku bersenandung, dan kali ini ia melepas kepalnya dari pundaku, "Takeru!" ia memanggilku aku melihat kearahnya dan, cup! Ia menciumku lagi tapi bukan di pipi melaikan pada bibir, aku salah tingkah, ingin rasanya berteriak, tapi aku urungkan karena takut disangka gila, teeeeeeeet! Bunyi hape hikari ,"Hey ayo udah belum pacarannya, Kari!? tailmon dan kami sudah menunggu-itachi-", "eh takeru ayo pulang, gak kerasa loh udah jam 5." Katanya mengajakku, "terserah katamu" kataku dan kuantar ia pulang. Sesampainya dirumah ibunya membukakan pintu dan jujur aku gugup, namun setelah hikari masuk ia berkata "Takeru, Ibu percaya padamu" ujarnya tersenyum, aku balas dengan senyuman juga, "eh iya ini patamon tadi ikut pulang, makasihya Takeru"kata ibu nya, aku pun pamit, namun entah mengapa aku merasa seperti diawasi oleh 4 pasang mata, namun aku tidak peduli dan kembali pulang. Sampai dirumah kami, makan dan oh kak mimi lah yang membuatnya, kaka bilang ibu dan ayah belum pulang jadi kak mimi yang buat, ah terserah, "ayo pata kita makan!" kataku "PATA MAKAN" ujarnya dan kami habiskan malam itu ber mmm 6, 3orang manusia dan 3 ekor digimon.

bersambung


	3. Shiroi hana no kōen(1)

Takeru pov

Tak terasa udah hari senin lagi, sabtu dan minggu terlewati, 2 hari itu ku lewati dengan nonton bola main game dan bermain bersama hikari, well bukan hari yang buruk, hari ini aka nada kemah untuk exskul pencinta alam, sesuai janji kak Sora dan selembaran yang dibagikan di hari sabtu(bayangkan ia menyuruh kami kumpul di hari sabtu), "TAKERU, PATAMON AYO TURUN!" titah ibu, ia meminta ku dan pata untuk turun, "YO bentar mandi dulu!" kata ku, akhirnya aku mandi dan kuselesaikan secepat kilat dan aku akhirnya turun bersama patamon dalam keadaan segar, "nih sarapannya makan aja di sekolah atau di truk menuju kamping." Kata ibu, kulihat Matt masih tidur-tidur ayam dan gabumon tentu saja, setelah pamitan ku sms Hikari, ku ajak pergi bareng dan seperti biasa dia menjawab "oke, tungguin bentar ya takeru", awalnya aku ingin menunggunya di rumah tapi aku urungkan dan aku datang ke rumahnya, sebenarnya aku nekat banget kerumahnya, karena kemarin Chelsea baru saja mengalahkan arsenal 2-1 dan aku bisa bayangkan betapa keselnya taichi, apalagi aku pernah menghinanya. "HIKARI!" teriakku dari luar, ibunya membukan pintu untuk ku, "mau masuk dulu takeru?" tanyanya, "suruh dia masuk mah!" kata hikari dari atas, "nah ayo masuk dulu." Kata ibunya, aku sebenarnya gak terlalu siap untuk menyambut sang "musume" namun aku beranikan untuk melangkah masuk kerumah tuan yagami, sebelum menuju tangga kulihat Taichi dan agumon, taichi terlihat stress dan agumon seperti sedang memberi wejangan untuk sabar, aku cuman berkata dalam hati "sorry gunner, I don't get it. ", "hey takeru!, kau sudah siap?" Hikari memanggilku dan ternyata ia ada di depanku dan WOW!, UTSUKUSHII! Belum pernah kulihat dia secantik ini dan menurut pengamatan ku, hikari tidak pernah dandan terlalu lama, namun hasilnya tetap, bahkan luar biasa manis, makanya aku masukan hikari dalam kategori manis bukan cantik, "ayo T.K jangan bengong terus kita pergi, ayo tailmon, pata sudah menunggu!" ucap hikari sambil memanggil tailmon dan akhirnya kami jalan menuju sekolah.

Hikari pov

"hey Takeru! menurutmu penampilanku sekarang bagaimana?" tanyaku pada takeru, ia diam, pertama kalinya kulihat ia tidak langsung menjawab, ku ulangi sekali lagi pertanyaanku "hey Takeru! menurutmu penampilanku sekarang bagaimana?", "mmmmm doux, manis sekali" katanya, aku tau ia jujur, takeru tak pernah bohong soal ini, terkadang aku ingat waktu kami diberi tugas melindungi dunia digimon, ia selalu menanyakan keadaanku dan menjagaku, masih terlihat bekas luka serangan salah satu digimon jahat, dan aku tau itu terjadi saat ia melindungiku dari digimon itu, ya saat itu kami masih kecil, dan sampai SMA luka itu masih ada, banyak yang menanyakan kepadanya soal luka itu, luka itu ada di pipi kirinya, dan banyak juga yang menganjurkannya untuk menutupi atau menyembuhkannya, tapi takeru selalu menjawab, "luka ini membuatku bersemangat untuk hidup." Dan jelas aku gembira, "takeru, luka itu apa masih sakit?" aku coba mengingatkannya pada luka berbentuk slash itu, "kagak, udah lama sih, ini kan luka waktu masih kelas 2/3 SD.", aku coba menggodanya, "memangnya waktu itu ada apa sih sampai kamu dapet luka begitu?", "aku berusaha menjaga teman baikku." Dia menjawab simple, aku terkejut, ini bukan jawab yang kuinginkan, "dan sekarang dia adalah calon istriku." Katanya simple, "iiiiih takeru", aku katakan itu sambil memukulnya, dia hanya tertawa, "hey kalian ayo masuk kita persiapan dulu." Ternyata kak sora sudah menunggu.

Takeru pov

Di sekolah semua anggota AI-SHI-BA sudah berkumpul dan kami di bagi kelompok, terdiri dari 3 laki-laki 3 perempuan, "oke siap ya kelompok 7, Takeru, Daisuke, Hida, miyako, Mayu dan….Hikari. pembimbingnya….kaka Izumi Koushiro" kata kak sora, jujur aku senang banget, satu kelompok dengan Hikari, lalu bersama anak-anak terpilih lainnya(kecuali mayu) dan pembimbingnya adalah kaka Izumi Koushiro, aku yakin kali ini ia tak membawa laptop, ngapain juga kamping bawa laptop hehe, kulihat jam dan aku tau 1 jam lagi kami akan pergi, "oke kalian pikirkan nama kelompok kalian! Dan ingat harus 1 kata" ujar kak sora, "oke nama tim kita mau apa?" kata kak Izumi, aku biasa memanggilnya kaka Izzy, seperti gitaris GNR, "the Daisuki" kata Daisuke, "itu buruk! Daisuke, aku rasa itu cuman akal-akalanmu agar namanya sama denganmu! Bagaimana dengan Ichiban?", kata miyako, "mainstream! Gimana kalau…ah aku gak ada ide."kata hida menimpali, "how about Atsuko? Diambil dari nama bendungan Atsuko!" giliran hikari memberii ide, "AKU SUKA NAMA ITU!" daisuke secara spontan menyutujui, aku tau maksudnya tapi aku tetap tenang meski daisuke mencintai hikari, aku tetap percaya bahwa "she is my girl!", "bisa gak jangan nama yang biasa, kalau bisa yang mencerminkan kalian." Kata kak Izzi, protes dia, "tuh kan Ichiban aja, nama itu doa." Kata miyako kembali on fire, kulihat Hida siap melancarkan serangan, namun sebelum itu aku angkat suara, "how about HIKARU?( ひ かる=MENGAMBIL MAKAN SIANG), aku rasa waktu yang paling ditunggu adalah makan siang.", kulihat yang lain sedang mikir, daisuke menunggu jawaban hikari, miyako dan mayu saling menatap, hida agaknya masih ingin nama yang lain, "aku setuju! Eh kami setuju" kata Kak Izzy dan Hikari berbarengan, "aku juga" kata mayu, perempuan ini akhinya bicara, maklum ia anak pindahan dari saitama jadi minder, "ya bolehlah" kata Daisuke, "kami sih abstain" kata miyako dan hida(meski terlihat wajah tak ikhlas dari keduanya), dan jadilah tim kami sebagai tim Hikaru, sukur mereka tak tau konspirasi dari nama HIKARU, "nah sekarang HIKARU!" kak izzy bersuara "lets we go, ayo para digimon, kalian juga harus ikutan.", semua orang masuk kami masuk truk nomor 12, setiap kelompok dapet satu truk isinya barang pribadi, barang kelompok(disediakan oleh AI-SHI-BA), digimon dan tentu kami anggota team plus Pembina, jalan menuju Shiroi hana no kōen (taman bunga putih) sekitar 2 jam, maklum jaraknya sangat jauh, kota Kazesita sangat luas dan sekolah kami ada di pinggiran kota, sedangkan gunung Shiroihana ada di tengah kota, jadi aku merasa ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat jauh, kulihat para digimon masih asik bermain, entah itu tebak-tebakan, main gapleh, atau poker, kulihat Mayu sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kami, khusunya kelompok ini, daisuke sudah tertidur, padahal kami baru berjalan sekitar 15 menit, hida Nampak sedang ngemil, miyako membaca novel dan Hikari sedang asik ngeliat foto-foto yang ada dilaptop kak izzy. Tunggu dulu laptop?, ternyata tebakanku salah, benda kotak itu masih sering dibawa oleh kak Izzy kemana-mana, aku sendiri lagi mendengarkan musik, lebih khususnya lagu My Heart Draw a Dream-L'arc-En-Ciel, aku suka band itu, lagu-lagunya terkadang terdengar seperti lagu-lagu ala the beatles, hanya versi jepangnya, "TAKERU! KEMARI DAN LIHATLAH!" kata hikari memanggilku, Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan "oh What The F#ck this is" ujarku setelah melihat foto-foto itu.

Hikari pov

Hari memang sedang sejuk, gak panas dan gak terlalu dingin, aku iseng meminjam laptop kak izzy, dengan inzinnya ia membiarkaku memainkan laptopnya(denger-denger harganya 500.000 yen), lalu ku buka sebuah file berjudul "jaman aku masih SD", kulihat foto-foto kami saat menghabiskan waktu di dunia digital, aku panggil Takeru untuk melihatnya, dia kaget dan sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang gak pantas, jadi sebelum ku perlihatkan ku pukul dulu dia sekali, "huss gak boleh ngomong gitu T.K." kata ku, "sorry, aku agak kaget aja, soalnya ada juga foto-foto dan video sial itu." Kata takeru, meski ia menyumpahi foto itu dengan sebutan sial, aku tau dia senang melihat itu, "eh itu kan waktu….aku melawan…AKU LUPA!" kata takeru, disana terlihat awal dari luka slash di pipi takeru, terlihat jelas bagaimana insting takeru saat ia spontan bergerak maju menghalangi pisau yang nyaris mengenaiku, tak terasa aku mengeluarkan air mata, jujur aku selalu terharu saat ada seseorang yang berusaha melindungiku, diantaranya ada ayah, kaka dan Takeru, rasanya inginku ucapkan terimakasih yang mendalam namun aku urungkan, "Eh kak Izzy , foto-foto ini dapet dari mana?" tanyaku, "dari server digimon, aku hack kemarin, sudah jangan ganggu tidurku." Katanya sambil terlihat malas, maka kami teruskan sambil melihat semua foto-foto dan ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku, terlihat kami(saat masih kelas 4) tidur bersama, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, di situ terlihat dibawah pohon rindang, aku,Takeru dan semua anak terpilih gen1 tidur bersama, aku lihat takeru menyimpan kepalanya dipundakku, aku tau itu terjadi secara alamiah, ku lihat juga tailmon dan patamon yang tidur bersama,dimana patamon menjadi bantal untuk tailmon, aku lihat ternyata mereka melakukan hal yang sama, patamon menjadi bantal dan tailmon nyenyak di diatasnya, "Takeru lihat mereka(patamon dan tailmon ), tertdiur seperti difoto ini! Kawaii ya. hahaha"kata ku "yoi hahaha jadi pengen nostalgia nih." Kata takeru, "coba stel Migikata, yang dinyayiin atsuko maeda." Suruh takeru, "disini gak ada, di hape kamu aja, pake Loud Speaker" kataku, ia lepas earphone-nya, dan hapenya mulai menyanyikan lagu itu, hmmm Migikata, lagu yang keren, saat memasuki reff lagu ini tiba-tiba Takeru meletakan kepalanya tepat di bahuku, lebih tepatnya bahu kanan (Migikata)dia melakukannya sambil bernyanyi lagu yang sama ,"anata no migikata, watashi no atama wo katamukete, chokon to nosetara, sore dake de anshin shita, shiawase yo" ujarnya dengan nada yang benar, "sambil nostalgia, bolehkan AIRI?"kata takeru, sebentar ia memanggilku AIRI, apa maskudnya? Awalnya aku ingin bertanya, sial ia sudah tidur, jadi aku urungkan niatku, ku matikan hp takeru dan laptop kak izzy, "udah tidur aja ri-chan!" kata mayu, akhirnya ia berani ngomong, pedahal dulunya ia pendiem banget, "cieeeeee, ahahaha so sweet nih!" kata miyako, aku hanya tersenyum sambil meledek "jomblo diem aja ya." Kataku menghina miyako, mayu tertawa lepas dan miyako ahh lebih baik aku tidur sebelum dai berteriak yang aneh-aneh.

Izzy Pov

Aku bangun dari tidur, belum sempet ngumpulin nyawa, kulihat Hikari dan Takeru tidur begitu romantic, kadang aku nanya ke diri sendiri "matt udah,Takeru udah, taichi udah, gue kapan?", "kak izzy udah bangun?" pertanyaan dari salah seorang anggota kelompok, ah Mayu aku tau itu dia karena aku baru mengenalnya, disidik-sidik mmmm cantik juga, bukan cantik tapi lucu kaya boneka, "halo kak, masih sadar?"katanya, tak kerasa aku memandanginya terus, "sudah lagi, ngumpulin nyawa, yang lain mana? Oh tidur semua, kamu gak tidur?" tanyaku, "enggak lagi gak mood tidur." Jawabnya simple, kali ini ia menjawab sambil tersenyum, kali ini aku merasa lain, mmmm apa ini yang disebut cinta? Can't take my eyes of you, akhirnya sambil menunggu perjalanan aku habiskan dengan ngobrol 4 mata dengan Mayu, kulihat yang lain sedang tertidur, "hehehe kesempatan.", aku Tanya soal kepindahannya dan nama keluarganya, "ohhhh takenouchi mayu, eh bentar berarti kamu masih keluarganya si Sora?" tanyaku sedikit kaget, "memang ka, aku pindah kesinikan numpang di rumah kak sora." Katanya, berarti aku harus sering-sering kerumah Sora sekarang, sebuah kesempatan yang benar-benar bagus, ku teruskan obrolan kami sampai akhirnya kami sampai, jam 11, kulihat di jamku "AYO SEMUANYA BANGUN!DAH NYAMPE NIH!"teriak ku, daisuke sudah bangun pertama, lalu miyako, hida, para digimon dan ehh ni orang berdua masih enak-enakan tidur, Aku tempelkan mulutku di telinganya lalu aku berteriak "BANGUN WOY UDAH NYAMPE!", "eh iya, iya" kata mereka berdua , "pacarannya jangan lama-lama." Kataku, turun dari truk, kami bereskan barang-barang beserta semua perlengkapan, taman tempat kami kamping tinggal 200 meter lagi dari tempat parkir, jadi kami kesana dengan jalan kaki, "Ayo jalan teman-teman!" kataku dan tau tidak kami adalah tim pertama yang datang, kulihat mayu, ahh sudahlah dia pasti sudah punya kekasih, "eh Kari aku tuh masih single." Terdengar suara mayu, nampaknya Hikari menanyakan statusquo-nya, dan kali ini aku berkata "THX GOD", sambil berjalan ke tujuan kulihat takeru tersenyum disebelahku sambil berkata "aku tau kaka jatuh cita sama si Mayu, aku sarankan untuk ambil secepatnya nanti di patok orang lain", "kalau begitu bantu aku ya"ujar ku,"not problem" kata takeru membalas, tak terasa kami sampai juga dan akhirnya aku minta mereka mendirikan tenda dan istirahat ya sekarang waktunya HI KARU(mengambil makan siang).

-bersambung-


	4. Shiroi hana no kōen(2)

Takeru Pov

Tenda sudah berdiri, kelompok kami, Hi Karu sudah selesai membuat 2 tenda, tenda untuk perempuan dan tenda untuk laki-laki, makan siang sedang dibuat oleh miyako, Mayu dan Hikari, aku dan para pria membereskan tenda, kak izzy menelepon kak sora bahwa kami sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju, yakni taman shiroihana no kouen, tiba-tiba terdegar suara truk lain, kulihat disana ada tulisan AI-SHI-BA 2, ini berarti truk nomor dua dari kelompok yang lain,

"HAI Suke, T.K, Hida!"teriak salah seorang anggota tim itu yang tak lain adalah Ken, dia tergabung dalam kelompok 3, dengan nama MUSASHI,

"yo Ken!"kami membalas,

"aku mau beresin tenda dulu."kata ken membalas lagi, kali ini kulihat ia bersama rombongannya membuat tenda dengan jarak 200m dari tenda kami, yah shiroihana no kouen memang sangat luas, dengan jarak tenda 200m per teamnya, belum lagi yang lainnya (seperti tenda panitia dll), taman ini kami pakai sekitar lebih dari 450m2, dan masih menyisakan 1248m2, luas aslinya mencapai 4560m2, sayang ada beberapa tempat yang belum boleh dimasuki lagi sejak sebuah peristiwa besar datang dan menghantui taman ini,

"hey boy udah jadi nih! Nasi goreng dan cumi bakar!" mayu berteriak,

"oh iya we are coming!"kata kami pria, Digimon dan ka izzy berbarengan, kami mengambil makanan (yang mungkin) enak itu dengan penuh semangat, maklum sudah lapar,

"ambilnya satu-satu!"kata Hikari, ia memperingatkan kami,akhirnya semua sudah kebagian makan dan kami langsung tancap gas, makan nasi goreng cumibakar, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk,

"kak izzy, sesudah ini kegiatan kita apa?" kata daisuke bertanya pada kak Izzy sambil makan,

"hari ini kita istirahat dulu! Malamnya baru ada acara api unggun"kata kak Izzy,

"ah kalau begitu, aku bisa makan dengan tenang!"kata daisuke, sambil kami makan terlihat robomngan lain mulai berdatangan, dimulai dari kelompok 2,4,5,1 dan yang paling boyot kel 6, nampaknya kamping ini akan menyenangkan.

* * *

All pov

Waktu berlalu, semua kelompok sudah datang, mereka menggunakan waktu dengan baik, mereka mendirikan tenda, makan siang dan istirahat, ada yang jalan-jalan, ada yang tidur, ada yang pacaran atau melihat pemandangan bendungan Atsuko yang terkenal, dan hal itu dilakukan oleh Mayu,Hikari dan Takeru,

"lihat! Bendungan Atsuko dari atas sini mirip dengan kolam ikan."kata takeru,

"iya lah, namanya juga bendungan pasti berair."hikari membalas,

"eh kalian, benda itu apa?" mayu bertanya soal sebuah tiang besar yang menjulang, posisinya terletak segaris lurus dengan bendungan Atsuko,

"itu menara Kita(utara) mayu."ujarku,

"berarti ada menara, Nishi, Azuma dan Minami,?"mayu bertanya,

"ya, tepat di bagian yang sama"kata hikari,

"ouw!"Mayu memoyongkan bibirnya sedikit,

"eh may kamu pindahan kan dari Saitama? Certain dong kenanpa kamu pindah"kata Hikari,

Awalnya mayu agak ogah, namun akhirnya dia angkat bicara setelah hikari dan takeru merayunya,

"oke deh! Sebenarnya aku pindah kesini karena ada masalah" mayu memulai,

"kamu di D.O?"kata takeru memotong,

"hus berisik! Lanjutkan may"kata hiraki,

"bukan D.O, tapi ada sekelompok anak yang selalu mem-Bully ku, mereka sering mencoba mencelakaiku, itulah mengapa aku pindah."

"memang kenapa may? Mereka cewe atau cowo?"kata hikari lagi,

"cewe, katanya karena aku dekat dengan salah seorang lelaki dikelasku yang rupanya gebetan sang ketua gengnya, mereka kadang mencegatku, menekelku, merobek buku pelajaran dan…."terakhir mayu menceritakannya dengan penuh rasa sakit,

"mereka mengancamku dengan Pisau!"kata mayu menyelesaikan black story-nya,

"oke, I know that's fell sist!"kata Hikari, takeru cuman ikut respect, nampaknya mayu sedikit mengeluarkan airmata, namun langsung menyekanya,

"aku harap disini tidak demikian!"kata mayu,

"tenang di sini kau aman! Gak aka nada bully-bullyan lagi"kata takeru,

"toh masih ada kak Izzy!"takeru menambahkan, terdengar suara teriakan Izzy "ADUH! TELINGAKU PANAS!" tak terasa waktu mulai sore, matahari tenggelam dengan indah, 3 orang itupun menjadi saksi akan indahnya langit sore, apalagi disana ada panorama alam Bendungan Atsuko, bendungan kebanggan kota yang sangat indah,

"ayo kembali ke tenda! Nanti dicariin kaka pengawas"kata mayu,

"oh iya ayo!"Hikari dan Takeru setuju,

"PENGUMUMAN JAM 7 MALAM KITA NGUMPUL DI DEKAT API UNGGUN!"kata seseorang panitia,

"ayo persiapan malam nih jaga stamina." Takeru berbicara,

"Tidak bisa! Ini sedang dipakai Kamping! Lagian ini kan taman sekaligus Cagar Alam!"terdengar suara teriakan yang ternyata adalah teriakan sora,

"kami akan membayar, kami butuh kayu disini."ujar orang yang berbaju hitam, yang nampaknya seorang investor,

"tidak, bahkan untuk 100 juta yen sekalipun!"kata sora,

"Baik! Kami tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada yang kena nasib malang! Anak kecil, Tempat ini TERKUTUK."ujarnya lagi,

"kau lebih terkutuk enyahlah!"ternyata Matt ada disana, ia juga ternyata panitia, dia ternyata sudah mendengar semua percakapan sora dan orang berbaju hitam,

"ya pergilah, aku malas berkelahi" taichi juga ada disana, mereka membaking Sora, orang itu pergi dengan cacian sepanjang jalan,

"Sora, habis api unggun kumpulkan panitia dan anak terpilih, aku mencium rencana busuk disini."kata taichi,

"baik!"kata Sora, kali ini ia berjalan menuju tenda panitia, dalam waktu yang sama, 5 orang lain(yang juga berbaju hitam sekaligus teman si baju hitam pertama)Nampak kesal dengan kekeras keplaan sora,

"BAIK! Kalau begitu kita pakai cara Kasar! Li! siap"kata salah seorang disana, terlihat seseorang yang garang dan menakutkan, lalu orang itu mengangguk,

"Shiroihana No Kouen akan hilang sekarang!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Bersambung!

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa RNR! :D


End file.
